The Place Where I Belong
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: One-shot, Post-Revengeance. Maverick had been like home to him for so long...but he no longer felt as though he belonged there. Someplace else was calling for him...a place he had not been to for a long time. A place filled with people...whom he had missed dearly. Extended ending of MGRR. Light RaidenXRose.


**I DO NOT OWN METAL GEAR OR DAUGHTRY'S HOME**

**Hello :D! This is an extended ending to MGRR and thus has spoilers. If you have not completed MGRR and don't want to be spoiled, please do not proceed :). It was inspired by the song "Home" by Daughtry. Please enjoy :D!**

**X**

It was not often that Boris gave speeches. He would take his employees aside to praise them in a heartbeat…but he hated formal, uptight affairs. As professional as he was, it went completely against his laid-back personality to stand up and deliver a proper, flawlessly-worded oratorical piece.

Of course, that was the case on a typical workday. This…was not a typical work day. If ceasing the production of an army of cyborgs, demolishing a Metal Gear Excelcius, and stopping a deranged senator from resurrecting the Patriots' methods was considered a "normal" day on the job…it would have been terrifying to see what "abnormal" looked like.

No…this was a time that would go down in history. Even if the events of the past week were not inscribed in textbooks for school children to learn about centuries from now, it would always be memorial to the individuals who had experienced it. That was why Boris had thrown aside all personal protests to speak to his people. He wanted to tell all of them just how appreciated their help had been as well as announce the development of their brand new company.

Everyone had convened in the briefing room of Maverick HQ for the event. The room was spacious. Metal plating covered the walls and the floor was composed of an ebony tile-like material. Sparse lighting made it easy enough to see yet allowed for superb viewing of computer monitors and slide projectors. It was not often used for occasions like this…but it functioned just as well as a real auditorium.

At the head of the room was a small stage and podium. Boris stood at the latter feature, his dark eyes pouring over a piece of paper. Sporting neatly-trimmed black hair, a strong build, and his navy blue Maverick uniform, the man seemed the epitome of authority. In spite of that…he was no doubt feeling the butterflies that came with public speaking.

The Russian's audience was seated before him in rows of folding chairs. Diversity was rampant in their midst. Researchers, technicians, analysts, human soldiers, cyborgs…all such variety and more were present. As different as they were, however, the groups freely murmured amongst themselves. For they were all united by a common purpose.

That is…all except one.

Sitting in the shadows near the room's exit was the lone cyborg…Raiden. With the dim illumination of the room and his suit-clad humanoid body, he looked no different than the non-enhanced soldiers. Of course, he could still snag one's attention with his ashen blonde hair, snow white skin, and piercing blue eyes. While it was not noticeable that one of those eyes was robotic, he was still far from being an average-looking person.

Right now, however, Raiden was determined not to be conspicuous. Arms folded over his chest, he sat back in his chair and kept as still as possible.

This headquarters…a place where he did not attract so many stares of bewilderment, fear, and sometimes disgust…it had become something of a haven, one from which Raiden would soon depart. The sooner he left the better. Even so…he did want to stick around to hear Boris's once-in-a-lifetime speech before he slipped away without a sound, ninja that he was.

As good as this place had been for him, it was time for the cyborg to move on. This part of his life no longer called to him. It was time for a change. Raiden actually felt the mechanical device that served as his heart speed up at the prospect.

His reverie was interrupted when the crowd before him suddenly went quiet. Softly-spoken conversation gradually died down. All attention was turned toward the stage. Looking out on all of them, Boris gave a genial smile. He splayed his hands on the podium, apparently ready to begin.

Raiden saw several boxes of light appear among the throng. It seemed that many people were using their cell phones to record the moment so that they would have a digital copy to forever hold.

Finally, Boris spoke. "For many of you, I am sure it is strange to have all of us in this room together, da?" he said, smiling. "Usually we assemble here to discuss intel regarding future missions. In a way, I suppose we're doing just that right now. But this…this will be our most important mission yet, tovariches."

Raiden felt a smile playing on his half-human, half-artificial lips. It was elicited more from Boris's voice than his words. Only then, hearing the man's sincere, friendly tone, did he realize how much he would miss having his former boss shouting orders into his ear with that thickly-accented voice. Raiden sat farther forward in his seat, his gaze unwavering from the speaker.

Boris's eyes looked distant. His fingers drummed on the podium as he considered his next words. "As a major PMSC, it was our duty to put an end to evil organizations. Groups like Desperado and the late Winds of Destruction…they do nothing but exploit the weak and persecute the weaker. Thanks to all of you, we were able to put an end to their latest scheme. Each and every one of you did your job perfectly…but we are not done just yet."

His eyes moved back to the audience. They were serious but sincere. "We stopped their onslaught…" he said. "…but the wounds of their attack still remain. War, no matter how large or small the battle, always leaves a detrimental aftermath. We must all of us work together to repair the damage."

Mumblings of concurrence resonated from the crowd. Several of the voices Raiden knew very well. He smiled a bit at hearing them.

Boris scanned over the multitude, looking into as many individual's eyes as possible. His serious expression was replaced by one of deep sincerity.

"Every one of those brains we received during this latest incident will have to be grafted onto cyborg bodies. Thus, we cannot simply throw them out into the world and expect them to have normal lives, da? Our new cyborg staffing firm will ensure that cyborgs can live as comfortably as possible. They will no longer be restricted to occupations involving war or other such violence. And with the number of cyborgs growing so rapidly…we will need all the help we can get."

He smiled, gesturing to the crowd. "Here at Maverick, we have become like family…all of us different yet tied together. We have no intention of breaking up that family. All Maverick staff who are interested will have jobs awaiting them in the new firm. We will not abandon you, tovariches….just as we will not abandon those cyborgs."

At this statement…a small din of applause arose. One by one, more hands joined in until the entire room was roaring with deafening noise. People whooped and punched the air in enthusiasm. Taking in all this, Boris's face reddened a little and his eyes sparkled.

Though outwardly silent, Raiden was, in his head, cheering as loudly as the rest of them. Under normal circumstances, the cyborg would have stood and vowed his support until ordered to sit back down. It was a strain to keep himself quiet now.

Earlier, the Russian leader had mentioned the Maverick staff being like family. This had rung true for Raiden practically since he joined...but not now. He did not belong here anymore. As dear as the people were to him, there were other places…other faces that called out to him with a far greater ardency. It was time to go to them.

Rising from his chair, Raiden slipped through the shadows to the doorway. No one noticed him. Everyone was focused on Boris who had begun discussing various components of the firm. Before he left, however…Raiden gave one last glance to the ones who had been like family.

Kevin, dressed in a short-sleeved navy shirt and black jeans…he stood, grinning from ear to ear and clapping. He was a good man. Raiden made a mental note to give him grief about getting into a serious relationship until it finally happened.

Courtney, wearing a feminine white shirt and black pencil skirt…she sat beside Kevin, eyes beaming behind her crimson spectacles. Raiden vowed to send her some exquisite New Zealand cuisine recommendations the first chance he got.

Doktor, clad in his usual attire of a royal blue shirt, black pants, and turquoise pendant…he took residence near the front row, his gaunt, intelligent visage focused intently on the lecture. His cyborg creation would be a lifelong patient. He would also faithfully impart new technology intel to the surgeon whenever he ran across it.

Finally…there was Boris, speaking earnestly to his people and radiating the very essence of leadership. He had given the world-weary soldier a fresh start. He had remained faithful, even when the legality of Raiden's actions was tested. Raiden felt indebted to him. Perhaps one day…he would be able to repay that debt.

They were his friends. He cherished each and every one of them, for one reason or another. But…even among their genial faces, Raiden felt alienated now. It was time for a change.

He cast one last smile upon his companions. Then…he turned…and vanished into the outer corridor as swift and silent as a departing mist.

XXX

The locker room of Maverick Security Inc. was like any other. Slick floors…pale grey walls…a few windows near the ceiling…gunmetal lockers…nothing to indicate that subhumans as well as normal humans utilized it.

Personally, Raiden did not keep too much in his own cubbyhole. Smirking, he noted that most of the stuff he needed was built into his own body. There were a few things within the locker's dark confines, however…things he needed.

Raiden's silvery eyes squinted threw the shadows. His pale fingers slid along the metal shelf, somewhat feeling its frigidness through touch receptors as he reached for the items. There were a few spare ties…almost all of them some variant of a lightning color, he noted with a chuckle. Perhaps N'mani hadn't been so far off when he had dubbed him, "Mr. Lightning Bolt". Accompanying these articles were cufflinks, collar stays, stray pens, and a few documents. None of these objects were of major importance. No…the truly significant items…lay in a ziplock bag near the back of the locker.

The soldier unceremoniously threw the pens, ties, papers, and stays into a black duffle bag containing some spare clothing. The plastic baggie, however…he took into his hands with reverence. Unzipping the bag, he poured its contents into his palm. A small smile played on his lips.

One of the objects was his wedding ring. It was a simple band of luminescent gold…but it meant worlds to him. It tied him to his family…the family he had, for quite some time, thought was forfeit. Sliding the ring onto his finger, Raiden felt as if he had been reunited with a lost appendage.

The second object was his cell phone, a plain, professional-looking Blackberry. He had never been one for buying high-tech phones. He had the Codec to use for work-related communication and he was not particularly fond of talking on a cell during his vacation time.

Raiden powered on the device. When the home menu materialized on its compact screen…his smile grew. An information box had appeared on the menu. It informed him that he had three voicemail messages.

The cyborg ordered them to play. Pressing the phone to his ear, he turned to look at a photo he had taped on the inside of his locker door. It featured a chocolate-haired woman dressed in a white turtleneck and an eleven-year-old boy clad in a navy blue T-shirt. The woman had her hands on his shoulders, her dark eyes sparkling as she smiled radiantly toward the cameraman. The child…was laughing, his face beaming with life.

A longing ache twisted Raiden's mechanical core as he gazed at the photographic depictions of his wife and son. He hadn't seen them in so long. John was probably about as tall as he was by now. Rose was no doubt missing the companionship of her husband.

Just then, Raiden heard her voice. Lost in his daydream, he momentarily thought the photo was talking to him. Then, he recalled that he was listening to his voicemail.

"Hi, Jack!" Rose's cheery voice greeted. "I know you'll probably already be hard at work by the time you get this message, but John and I just wanted to call and tell you good luck."

"Kick some butt, Dad!" John's distant voice cried.

"We love you. Be careful, Jack."

There was a beep, followed by the phone's androgynous voice informing its owner that the first message had ended. Raiden could not stop grinning. It felt so good to hear their voices again. He waited patiently for the next message to play.

"Jack, it's me," his wife's voice said. Her voice was calmer this time but just as sincere. "I've been learning little snippets of what's going on through the net…I don't know the whole story, but I just wanted to tell you…just…listen to your heart, Jack. You've always had a strong sense of justice. Do what you know is right. I'll support you all the way." Her voice shook a little. "I love you…come home safe."

Another beep sounded. The cyborg exhaled softly. Normally, he didn't like her knowing what he was doing. He didn't want her to worry. But…this time, he had coveted being able to communicate with her. It was a relief to know that Rose would not condemn his decisions.

The final message began. This time, his wife and son both called out to him simultaneously.

"We just heard you're coming home, Dad!" John practically shouted. Raiden could almost see his picture jumping up and down with excitement.

"We've missed you so much!" Rose added, the smile in her voice evident. She chuckled, adding, "I'm sure we'll have a lot to talk about when you get back. I…I'm so glad you're safe. Can't wait to see you!"

"End of messages," the phone announced after a third and final beep.

Raiden exited the message screen. He placed his phone inside his bag and zipped it up. Lightning surged throughout his core…lightning fueled by anticipation. This was it…the reason why he no longer felt as though he belonged in this workplace. He needed them…his home…his family. That…was where he belonged now.

Raiden started to close the metal door…

"So…you were just going to leave us without saying goodbye?"

He turned, startled. Standing there…smiling with that trademark impish glint in his dark eyes…was Kevin. He had his arms crossed over his broad chest. He was arching his eyebrows at the cyborg, as if he were a child who had just been caught doing something mischievous.

Raiden ran a hand over his wan hair. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…I've never been good at goodbyes."

"You can at least give it a try," said his companion, clapping him on the shoulder. "We'll miss ya, man. Things just won't be the same without Mr. Lightning Bolt running around, aggravating the good Dok and breaking stuff."

Raiden laughed. "Yet another reason for me to leave," he grinned. "I still have to pay for that gate I broke at Solis…I definitely don't need anymore invoices waiting for me when I get home."

Kevin chuckled. Then, his expression grew more serious. He searched the warrior's pale face, as if he could peer into his mind by doing so. "Listen, man…you know you don't have to leave. I mean…it's not like we actually condemned all that chaotic crap you pulled on the last mission. Boris'll be more than happy to bring you on board."

Raiden shook his head. He placed a hand on Kevin's shoulder and squeezed lightly. His smile was sad…but resolved. "Thanks, Kev, but no. I just…there's something out there that I have to do. I'm not sure how I'll get to do it…but leaving is the first step. I know it." He turned his eyes back to the photo.

Studying him, Kevin remarked, "That's not all, is it?"

Raiden was silent for a moment, gazing upon the faces of his family members. "No…" he murmured. "…it's not. There are some people who need me right now. And…I need them too. "

"Yeah…I know what ya mean," his friend's scrutinizing gaze softened. "You've been through hell and back, buddy. You need to get home and heal for awhile." He smirked, adding, "Y'know, before you pull whatever crazy nonsense you're planning for the future."

Both men laughed. Raiden picked up his duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. He said, "You take good care of Courtney, got it?"

He could swear that Kevin's face actually darkened a bit. "W-well, of course," he chuckled, seeming embarrassed. "She's good at what she does, so…we'll definitely keep her around."

Raiden smirked. He decided to let the reaction slide…just this once. "Tell George to give Dok a hard time for me."

"Heh, he's doing that already."

The cyborg thought for a moment. He could think of nothing else witty to say. No longer could he deny the sorrow that he felt leaving this place with droll remarks. He sighed, tore the photo from the locker door, and stuck it in his bag. Closing the door, he turned back to his comrade.

"You were a huge help to me, Kev," he started, looking with the utmost sincerity into his friend's face. "And not just by relaying intel to me over the Codec. You were easy to talk to. It was obvious that you didn't care about my being half-machine." He glanced toward the door he'd come through from the briefing room. "Those kids…they're going to be everything but normal. Please, just…do everything you can to make them feel like they're as human as everyone else. Just like you did with me."

His eyes snapped back to Kevin's. The man was staring hard at him, clearly stunned. Finally, he reached out and clasped the cyborg's mechanical hand in his own organic one. He gave it a shake, his face a mask of earnestness.

"I'll do my best, Raiden," he promised. Then, he added, "…Be careful out there, man."

Grinning, Raiden nodded. He gave Kevin's hand a squeeze, turned, and headed for the door.

Somehow…he was glad that his plan to slip out unseen had been foiled. Leaving felt more satisfying now…as if he had done everything that needed to be done before he departed.

The soldier moved through the doorway and down the outer corridor toward the exit. He let out a breath, as if a tremendous weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It was time to go home.

XXX

The taxi dropped Raiden off several blocks away from his house. He hadn't wanted to waste money riding all the way to his destination since he was no longer employed and his cybernetic legs were perfectly capable of walking the distance. Also, he found himself longing to breathe in the crisp New Zealand air…to take in the sights of the trees and the quaint houses.

A glacial breeze danced through Raiden's pallid hair. He was glad that he had chosen a black turtleneck and jeans…for his touch sensors could still detect the cold. His eyes took in his surroundings... the blue sky, the green grass, the genial neighborhood. No longer was he dashing through the barricaded city of Denver or wading through putrid Mexican sewers.

"It's good to be back…" the soldier murmured.

He rounded a corner and was surprised to sight his house only yards down the street. He had been so lost in thought that he had not realized the distance he'd traveled. The simple white house stood like a welcoming beacon on its lot. It almost seemed to wave at him, beckoning him onward.

Raiden's insides swelled with sudden excitement. Unconsciously, his pace quickened. After so long…he was finally going home. Although he did not regret his chosen life of fighting, he had longed for his familial haven for so long. The miles to it had seemed endless…but now, after so many endless days, his destination was within sight.

His booted feet pounded on the pavement, matching the thudding of his mechanical heart. The snow-colored house grew closer and closer. He could practically hear Rose humming in the kitchen…John laughing at some anime on the living room TV.

Raiden used the enhanced vision of his cybernetic eye to zoom in on the building's front window. He knew that he was within sight now. Fixing his eye on the curtain…he was certain that he saw it move. He moved his gaze to the door. He could see the brass knob jiggling.

A grin lit up Raiden's normally serious face. His shadowed eyes grew bright. Turning onto his driveway…he gave a salute as the door flew open.

Dressed in a camouflage-pattern hoodie and jeans, John came stumbling through the doorway. He very nearly fell out the door in his efforts. Face beaming, the child dashed toward his father.

Laughing, Raiden knelt down and held his arms open wide. Normally, John was averse to being held since he was eleven and thus, "almost grown up". But…that always changed whenever his father came home from a long trip. The soldier was grateful for that. He wasn't ready for his little one to grow up…not yet.

John threw his arms around Raiden's shoulders, shouting a hundred greetings and questions. A warm chuckle rumbled in Raiden's chest. He clutched the boy's head to his chest, feeling the familiar spiky hair beneath his palm.

Then…he felt another presence approaching. The cyborg released his son. He stood up to his full height…and was met by Rose's smiling eyes. She wore a dark crimson sweater, black pants, and a glittering necklace her husband had given her for her birthday or a holiday…he couldn't remember which. Her dark hair hung free and blew in the breeze, beautiful as always. Her gaze was sparkling, from tears or mere happiness he wasn't sure.

"Jack…" she said, and her voice shook a bit. She looked down, apparently not knowing what to say.

Her husband studied her pretty face. So, they were tears. She must have understood some of the dangers he had faced. Well…she didn't have to say anything right now. They could have all the words in the world later. But for now…

Raiden went to Rose and wrapped his arms about her. Rose clutched him tightly, resting her cheek against his. He felt the warmth of her breath as she whispered into his ear.

"…Welcome home. I'm so glad you're back…"

Jack closed his eyes. Home… The word, lingering so long in his mind and his heart…seemed even sweeter coming from someone else. It was as if it was made a reality, rather than a fantasy existing only in his dreams.

He felt John's small arms wrap around his waist. He removed one arm from Rose's form, encircling his son with it. That feeling…that nagging sensation of isolation that had troubled his mind for so long… simply vanished.

"I'm back where I belong," Raiden murmured.

He felt Rose's face lift into a smile.

**X**

**I hope you liked and please review :D! Please no flames.  
**

**I DO NOT OWN METAL GEAR OR DAUGHTRY'S HOME**


End file.
